Shi no Yami
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: Des années après son combat contre Akira, Tokito le retrouve pour un deuxième match. Mais elle porte un autre horrible secret...


**Shi no Yami**

**Auteur:** Lhunuial/Risque/Akai-no-Akuma  
**Traductrice: **Hotashin  
**Fandom:** Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Personnages**: Akira, Tokito  
**Couple:** Akira x Tokito  
**Genre:** Drame, angst, romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Résumé :** Plusieurs années après son combat contre Akira, Tokito viens le revoir pour un deuxième match. Mais elle cache un autre secret…  
**Disclaimer : **Samurai Deeper Kyo et tout ce qui s'y rapporte est la propriété d'Akimine Kamijyo. L'histoire, tant qu'à elle, appartient à Lhunuial.

**WARNING!**

Cette Fanfiction contient des Spoils.

---o---

Les battements de son cœur augmentaient alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, s'approchant de sa destination à chaque pas. Si ses sources étaient sûres, alors c'était au milieu de cette forêt qu'elle le trouverait. Il était difficile à repérer. Personne ne savait vraiment où il était alors elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à chercher des pistes et indications, seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà partit.

Mais maintenant elle était presque sûre qu'elle le trouverait ici. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle se demandait s'il avait beaucoup changé. Elle si. Pas vraiment physiquement; elle avait seulement grandis. Mais elle avait tellement changé intérieurement, ayant passé plusieurs années à essayer de faire avec son passé et à devenir plus forte. Elle avait cherché et s'était finalement trouvée.

Tout à coup, une clairière se dressa devant elle. C'était un joli endroit, avec une petite chute et lac près de la cabane. De grands arbres l'entouraient. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et les insectes chantaient. Tokito ferma ses yeux quelques instants et profita de tout les sons et de l'odeur de l'air frais. Le vent souffla dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Un sourire apparu sur son visage. C'était si paisible ici.

Soudainement l'air qu'il l'entourait devint glacial. Elle s'attendait à ce que ça arrive, mais elle ne savait pas quand. Tokito ouvrit ses yeux. Elle vit comment l'espace autour d'elle était devenu glacé. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé.

Quand les portes de la cabane s'ouvrirent, Tokito sentit qu'elle retenait son souffle.

Peu à peu, « il » sortit de l'ombre pour rejoindre les rayons du soleil. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment changer. Toujours vêtu du hakama que l'on lui connaissait, ses cheveux, ses deux sabres… Même ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il avait grandit. Il était devenu un homme.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire s'était de le fixer. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte lorsqu'elle murmura son nom. « Akira-san… »

Le dragon à deux têtes s'éloigna encore plus de sa cabane, s'approchant d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre eux. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Le même sourire qu'il lui avait démontré lors de leur bataille lorsqu'il tenait sa gorge avec son pouce et son indexe.

Elle se rappelait encore ce qu'il lui avait dit à ce moment. "_No matter how shocked you are, even your cute face would go to ruins if you express it like that."_ (1)

Il était le premier à découvrir son premier secret. Ses yeux étaient ouverts à ce moment, grâce à sa transformation qui lui permet de voir plus loin que jamais auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas fermés et aveugles comme ils l'étaient maintenant. Comme elle désirait revoir ces yeux une autre fois.

Le cœur d'Akira manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentis sa présence si près de lui. « Tokito-san… »

Après toutes ces années leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment il se sentait d'être à nouveau près d'elle. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre était encore frais, comme si ça s'était passé hier. Leur combat avait été impressionnant, explosif et mortel. Ils avaient donné tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Quelque chose entre eux avaient brisé leurs coquilles émotionnelles. Ils étaient les mêmes. Il se souvenait comme Tokito s'était sentie détruite lorsqu'elle avait su la vérité à propos d'elle. Comme il avait voulu prendre son petit corps blessé dans ses bras et la réconforter, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas rien. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle devait le découvrir par elle-même. Tout comme lui.

Maintenant elle était ici. Elle avait changé, était devenue plus forte. Tout comme lui.

Elle était venue à lui, comme il lui avait dit de faire après leur dernier combat. _"If you're so anguished in your defeat, come to me some day with everything you've got." _(1)

Son sourire resta sur son visage. « J'ai sentis que tu venait. »

Tokito approuva silencieusement. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. « Oui. Je suis venue comme tu m'as dit de le faire. »

« Bien. » Akira saisit la garde de ses sabres jumeaux et les sortit gracieusement en dehors de leurs gaines. « Tu es prête? »

Elle se redressa et dégaina ses propres sabres. « Oui. Je vais tout te donner. »

Le combat commença. Tokito et Akira se battaient dans un combat entre eux deux pour la seconde fois. Ils se battaient en tant que Tokito et Akira. Pas comme un membre du Shiseiten, pas comme un membre du Taishirou. (2) Maintenant ils étaient seulement eux-mêmes. Expressions glaciales et sévères étaient sur chacun de leurs visages. C'était exactement comme leur ancien combat, sauf qu'ils étaient plus vieux, plus fort et plus expérimenté qu'avant.

Tokito se sentit faiblir. Elle se maudit et lutta intérieurement pour rester debout. Elle eut besoin de beaucoup de sa volonté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie son véritable état.

Mais elle avait oublié que l'homme qu'elle combattait avait des yeux au cœur qui lui permettait de voir plus que quiconque. Akira arrêta ses attaques et baissa ses armes.

Tokito s'appuya sur les siennes. Elle secoua la tête et cria. « Ne t'arrêtes pas! Continue de te battre! Tu n'as rien vu encore! Je suis forte, je peux le prendre! »

Même si Akira en pensait autre chose, il continua de se battre. « Alors tu vas l'avoir. »

Il lui montra des attaques avec lesquelles elle était déjà habituée et d'autres nouvelles. On aurait dit qu'elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Elle pouvait lui botter les fesses encore plus. Il sourit malicieusement alors qu'ils montraient chacun leur tour à l'autre chaque arbre de la forêt.

Ils se battirent sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que leurs corps n'en puissent plus. Mais leurs âmes étaient toujours fortes et ne savaient rien de laisser tomber. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés en lambeaux. Akira et Tokito étaient tout les deux agenouillés au sol. Ils respiraient rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts. Leurs sabres reposaient à leurs côtés, imbibé de leurs sangs.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles ils ne firent que se fixer, tout en essayant de reprendre leurs souffles.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage épuisé d'Akira. « C'était un bon combat. »

Tokito sourit. « Oui. » Elle toussa quelques fois et baissa la tête. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un geste de la main. Elle haleta un moment avant de s'évanouir.

« Tokito-san! »

Akira sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas comme il le fallait. Il avait ressentit la même chose durant leur combat. Avec la force qui lui restait, le jeune samouraï se traîna jusqu'aux côtés de Tokito. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tokito-san! » Il l'a remua doucement, essayant d'obtenir une réponse.

Elle était inconsciente. Prudemment, il toucha son visage et trouva une bonne quantité de liquide aux coins de sa bouche. Il y goûta un peu. C'était du sang.

Quelque chose allait vraiment mal. Aucune de ses attaques n'aurait pu lui faire de tels effets. Il avait déjà ressentit sa faiblesse durant le combat. Akira serra l'enveloppe inconsciente de Tokito contre son corps. Il rassembla sa force et la souleva. Après quoi il l'amena jusqu'à sa cabane.

« Mon Dieu, » pria-t-il en silence. « Faites qu'elle aille bien. »

Alors qu'il l'a couchait dans son lit et lui retira ses vêtements, Akira pensa à ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Tokito. Il avait déjà vu ça auparavant et Shihoudo lui en avait parlé. Muramasa et sa sœur Hitoki l'avaient eux aussi : le Shi no Yami, la maladie des Mibu. (3) Et Tokito était leurs nièce et fille. C'était maintenant clair pour lui qu'elle en était aussi atteinte.

Tendrement, Akira passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Tokito. Il l'enveloppa dans son yukata de nuit, après avoir nettoyer et panser ses blessures. Il pensa alors à s'occuper de ses propres blessures et baissa son haori. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, il l'a sentit s'éveiller. Rapidement il se retourna pour découvrir qu'elle essayer de s'asseoir.

Akira l'obligea à se recoucher, gentiment mais fermement. « Tu as besoin de te reposer, Tokito-san. »

« Je vais bien, » lui lança-t-elle. « Je peut supporter les blessures des combats. »

« Je sais que tu est forte. » Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse. Il n'y avait aucune trace de froideur comme ça aurait été le cas habituellement. Il savait comment elle se sentait. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Sauf qu'elle jouait avec quelque chose qui pourrait l'a tuer.

La lèvre inférieure de Tokito trembla. Elle détourna le regard et fixa le plancher. « Tu le sais? » demanda-t-elle distancement.

« Oui, » répondit-il. Court, mais simple.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache! » Elle pleura. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son cou. « Je devait te prouver que j'était forte. Maintenant tu sais que je suis faible, que je ne suis toujours rien! »

Akira secoua la tête. Il l'a tourna vers lui. Les lèvres de Tokito étaient ouvertes mais aucun son ne les franchissait. Elle s'aperçut alors que Akira ouvrait lentement ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de le fixer. Il l'a regarda tendrement. « Non, tu es forte, Tokito-san. Tu n'as pas laissé cette maladie t'empêcher de devenir plus forte et de te battre contre moi. »

Tokito avait toujours des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. « Mais cette maladie va me tuer. Elle a tué ma mère et elle a tué mon oncle. »

Il essuya gentiment ses larmes. « Tu n'auras pas à endurer cette maladie seule. Je te jure que je vais rester auprès de toi. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et su qu'il le pensait vraiment. Un sourire apparu de nouveau sur son visage. Et c'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose qu'elle désirait faire depuis longtemps. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Akira et se blottit contre son corps.

Akira soupira avec contentement et serra Tokito contre son cou. Finalement il avait atteint son autre but. Il pouvait faire face à un nouvel avenir avec Tokito à ses côtés, pour aussi longtemps qu'elle souhaitait y être.

-o-

Je préfère ne pas traduire ceci, puisque c'est sûrement une phrase tirée du manga, alors je veux garder l'authenticité…

Shiseiten : Quatre Sacrés du Ciel  
Taishirou : 4 Vieux Sages

Shihoudo est une des anciennes Vieux Sages  
Hitoki est la sœur de Muramasa et la mère de Tokito  
Le Shi no Yami est la maladie dont souffrait Muramasa. Son nom français serait la Maladie de la Mort.

---o---

Et voilà, c'est finit! C'est mignon, non? n.n Moi j'adore ce fic! Alors reviews? Pliz? Même si elle n'est pas à moi l'histoire, c'est toujours plaisant n.n


End file.
